unklepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Unkle Adams (Unkleverse-164000)
"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I WIN" Curtis Adams (born 9 April 1986) is a Canadian rapper and the original Unkle Adams. Adams was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, where he first took up songwriting in a manner not to be confused with Eminem or Macklemore. His songs primarily cover inspirational, motivational and educational topics, in his ongoing quest to vanquish the evils of bullying. Most notable about Adams is his power to clone himself, showing its first use in the creation of the Unkleverse and the formation of the cadre of clones that are now known as the Adams Family which includes such notable clones as Freedom Unk, Mr. Trapezoids and the infamous Curtis Bernard. Name origins Adams was bestowed the moniker of "Uncle" by his friends; whether an inside joke, a gentle ribbing or a sincere name choice is unknown but Adams soon adopted the new identity to evolve into his current form, Unkle Adams. It is unclear why the middle consonant was changed from a "c" to a "k", perhaps an attempt to differentiate himself from other Uncles and therefore stand out to a younger audience in his ongoing quest to mold their minds in a manner similar to pottery. "Unkle" carries with it connotations of a father figure with a direct connection to oneself but detached enough to form a unique kinship, serving as a role model or offering support in times of need. By positioning himself in such a manner, Curtis Bernard establishes himself as a hip, trendy figure successfully appealing to baby boomer parents in search of an ideal role model in a rap culture that glamorizes firearms, illegal substances and prostitution. Early life and career Adams was born on April 9, 1986 in an unknown hospital in Regina, Saskatchewan in Canada. At 13 years old he was already familiar with the underground rap circles in his city, until one shocking day when Adams experienced a visitation from an incubus. Both spoke at great length until the incubus disappeared in a flash of light - the experience left Adams a changed man, with this version of him bestowed with a predilection for rhyming syllables and a growing fascination in astronomy, particularly in measurement of the stars and their luminosity. Returning to education following this sudden imparting of knowledge was not easy for young Adams, soon the victim of relentless bullying from his peers. Unable to take it any longer, Adams would later drain a bottle of bleach and go to sleep permanently. The chemicals metastasized within his body, enhancing Adams' latent rap powers and imbuing him with the power of Originality™, the force which now allows Curtis Adams to create clones of himself. Starting out this new path as a freestyle emcee, Curtis Adams moved onwards and upwards in the bustling Saskatchewan rap scene; the meteoric rise of Justin Bieber in the early 2010s would force a young Adams to shelve his ambitions and take up a menial job working in construction, specialising as a heavy equipment operator. Remaining in refuge until the time was right, Adams began to refine and further hone his talents for 14 years to become the cuckolding master rapper we know today. Discography 2013 - One of a Kind / I Am Stronger 2014 - '''Humble Beginnings / '''Beast Mode / Put the Keys Down / Night Shift 2015 - Pulse / On the Inside 2016 - Planting Seeds / Original / I Got You ''' '''2017 - At Least A Million Artistry - influences and rapping technique Adams employs a mixture of freestyle and royalty free rap beats in his music, fusing the two to work out a distinctive style based on positivity and inspiration. "One of a Kind" saw the beginning of his emphasis on positivity but it would be the release of "I Am Stronger" that would form the central core of his technique. Adams' unwavering belief in his own ability, coupled with his intricate weaving of current topics into his lyrics such as bullying, self-harm and drunk driving have formed a unique style called Original Rap™. His genre is listed as "Music & Motivation" on his Facebook page but the scope of these nebulous labels cannot be adequately determined. Personal life Adams spends his spare time visiting the wives of impotent husbands across the world as part of Operation Planting Seeds, an alternative to the cloning program where the results would be a progeny capable of propagating Originality™ across multiple generations and ushering in a new race of Man, ''Homo originew. ''When he's not busy planting seeds, Unkle Adams spends his time constructing new witty lyricisms into generic tracks backed by royalty-free music, in an attempt to reach as wide an audience as possible before the Great Clash of Unks. Tours and awards Unkle Adams has toured hundreds of schools across Canada, spreading his message with a concise 45 minute bullying awareness and prevention presentation (designed with formatting help from CYB3R UNK in one of his rare interactions with mainspace), consisting of; HD PowerPoint slides filled with concise in-depth analysis of bullying and cyberbullying, opportunities for audience interaction with prizes, further information and handouts on awareness, consequence and bullying prevention information, two question and answer periods, culminating in Adams climaxing with a live performance of his breakout single "I Am Stronger", the video of which is played on a projector screen during the session. His Facebook page lists the "CBC Future 40 Award Winner" under the Awards section - beyond that, it is unknown how many awards Unkle Adams has on his shelves. A possible theory suggests they were stolen by Curtis Bernard in an act of pure spite; Adams however has no need for material possessions, concerned only with spreading his message. Adams vs Regina Public School Board Adams' anti-bullying tour saw controversy with the Regina Public School Board in late 2013, with Adams himself sending information about the anti-bullying initiatives he promoted to the school board. Waiting a month without further contact, Adams was able to find out that they lost his information over the festive holiday period. A point of contention was his use of military metaphors (e.g. "this is a movement", "be a soldier in the war against bullying") which he was adamant were not the creation of a defective clone but was instead his own lyricism at work. Adams accused the school board of diluting his message with requests for omission of the line "she went to sleep permanently, she drank bleach" and more emphasis on being kinder to bullies. A petition was made on Change.org requesting Unkle Adams be allowed to present his anti-bullying presentation but it is unclear whether that has been successful. Legacy Whilst a mighty task indeed to be undertaken by one man, Unkle Adams' legacy to the world has seen mixed success. His one-man breeding program, Operation Planting Seeds, has seen many willing bearers of Adams' Seed and the potential formation of many Original™ Unkles. On the other hand, his use of clones to spread the word of Adams has seen the most powerful retreat into cosmic or cyber space to carry out their own incomprehensible plans or seen his most favored son turn upon him in the manner of a Brutus or Judas. Future historians will look back on this period of strife and judge Unkle Adams accordingly - whether the story ends in his favor is too soon to tell. Powers and abilities First and foremost, Adams has the ability to create clones of himself, whether to demonstrate his rap prowess or to use for more menial purposes - being the most controversial ability, this will be assigned its own section. In the critically acclaimed chronicle LORE #02 Adams can be seen using psychic abilities to alter how his opponents perceive reality, disorienting enemies not strong enough to keep their balance. Unkle Adams boasts a wide range of mixed martial arts techniques and proficiency with firearms, used to great effect in dispatching MC Ride's shadow clone in the Saskatchewan Skirmish. For this reason, Curtis Bernard has avoided direct one-on-one combat, yet it is unclear how well the Unk would fare against Cleetus or the Dark Unkle form. Clones Arguably the most controversial topic involving Curtis Adams. While there are many conflicting accounts of how and when the clones came to be, the universal consensus is that they are a direct product of Adams' manipulation of Originality™. This version of Adams used his newfound powers to create clones (none of which will be the exact same, in accordance to the Third Law of Originality™), several of which soon distinguished themselves as they rose to prominence: * Freedom Unk, the ruthless hitman. * Mr. Trapezoids, the gargantuan shapeshifter. * Cleetus, a white supremacist and member of the KKK determined on making America White Again. * Unk-kid, your average GenZ teenager who spends hours with his phone. * Unkhal Al-Adamsi, an ultra-radical Islamist hellbent on punishing the kuffars of the west for their insolence. * Dark Unk, the cold-hearted emo that does not consider anything to be immoral. * CYB3R UNK, the ultra-intelligent clone who uploaded his consciousness into the Cloud. * Starboy Bebop, the celestial roamer. Responsible for Curtis Adams' fascination with the stars and their luminosity. * Curtis Bernard, the most important clone of all. A renegade clone who resents his creator and will stop at nothing to destroy him, having the most potential power of all the Unkles (excluding The Ascended). Category:Unkles